gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Oskar Müller
Müller is an Aryan German that is most famously known for his actions in Operation Oregon Dreams and The Warsaw Massacre. Because of an incident with Final Hope, Müller always tries his best to hide his real identity. Quotes “One shall stand. One shall fall“ “(Name Here)! Where the hell is my 10-A? With you shooting that thing the German empire would never dream of banning that shotgun during the First World War !“ “Scheiße“ “How the hell did you get here?“ History Müller was born on REDACTED at an unknown time. He loved his country more than anything in the world and the thing he liked most about it? Video Games. He played games from CoD to Battlefield all the way to classics like Angry Birds or PvZ. Eventually on November 10th, the Furries attacked unwitting civilians, with Gamers coming to their aid. Müller was furious at the Furry atrocities caused by the war and joined other soldiers on the front lines. He racked up many kills while here, causing his promotion to the rank of Lieutenant. He was later promoted to major following his victory from Oregon Dreams. He also revealed on August 14th that he worked with country balls. When The 5th Reich took formation, Müller also became Air Marshal of 5th Reich forces. When a violent bring protest in Berlin stormed the reichstag, Müller was the last soldier defending it. He tempted to kill the flag bearer attempting to perch a flag, but was lashed in the face and then stomach before being stabbed in the back and being kicked off the building. He was Pronounced dead by a unit that handled the situation when they could not locate his body. Appearance Müller has many different appearance options. Here are some of them: Normal Outfits: * His most commonly worn by far is an SS Uniform from 1942 with all nazi insignias removed.. * Müller’s favourite outfit when he was a leiutenant was a grey and blue striped sweater with a blue jacket and pants. He always had a helmet and almost always had his gas Mask with this form. * Another of his favourites is from his brother Ivan. He was gifted an Adidas Tracksuit jacket and Adidas shorts. He was noticeably wearing this outfit while storming the highlands beach. * Sometimes he wears a German military outfit from the Whermacht from 1944 * Sometimes he wears an Afrka Corps uniform from 1942 * Whilst fighting with Countryballs, Müller can take the icon of Germanyball. Uncommon Outfits * Uncommonly, Müller will wear his outfits with a camouflage boonie hat. * Sometimes Müller will borrow his brother‘s full tracksuit though his brother complains of him getting blood on it. Müller say it will simply make Ivan look cooler, but Ivan has his own beliefs. * Uncommon because he only wears it whilst on special occasions or in the Reichstag, Müller owns a uniform of a Marshal of the Red Army. It is the default uniform for all government members, but he has special markings for being one of the founders and for being the head of the Luftwaffen and all air and naval related Projekts. Rare Outfits * Rarely, Müller will wear Ivan’s tracksuit with his boonie hat. * Sometimes Müller will take off the blue jacket he wears in his normal outfit if he is too hot. But as he says, “I'm never hot. My mom is just spreading short sleeve propaganda”. Reichtangle Reichtangle is a dangerous entity that resides with Müller. It can take control of Müller whenever it pleases, or when he experiences extreme stress in his Germanyball form. It resembles a rectangle with the 2nd Reich flag on it and 2 tiny white eyes. It can usually be sighted 50 feet but it can change its size and with to whatever it pleases. It should be avoided at all costs as it can Anchluss almost anything instantly within a 100 foot radius. If sighted, take extreme prejudice and back away from the area and call reinforcements Müller usually turns back when he gets back control, but can even control while in his Reichtangle form. Usually however he turns to normal after 10 minutes. Weaponry Müller has many weapons at his disposal that help him in combat. These are all known weapons and gadgets he has: * MG-3 Heavy Machine Gun (Extremely Rare) * KAR98K w/ Bayonet (Common) * 10-A 1912 Pump Action Shotgun (Always) * Modified Webley Revolver or P08 Luger or .45 ACP M1911 (Always) * M1928 (W/drum mag and forward grip as well as an engraving in German that translated says: The Chicago Typewriter) * Combat Knife (Always) * Peanut Butter Sandwich (Provides more Def and Atk rather than HP. Commonly used) * Normal Sandwich (Not very Common) * Controller (For cheat Codes) * Small Speaker (For playing gamer music) * Gas Mask (Almost Always) * Gas Mask Cleaning Kit (Almost Always) * Steel Helmet (Almost Always) * Canteen (Always) * U.S. Army World War 2-era Helmet and Satchel for Gas Mask and Weapons (Basically all the time) * Modern day Satchel for Ammo (Always) Favorite Music * Erika (Herms Niel) * Happy Together (The Turtles) * Soviet National Anthem (The Soviet Choir) * Espionage (Green Day) * The Fallen Child ( =) ) * Prussian Glory March (God) * Danger Zone (Kenny Loggins) * Love Song for a Dead Man ( Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Zombies) Trivia * His sister is a Furry. * He actually uses Gacha to infiltrate the Furries. His favourite NPC is Bijuu Mike. * Surprisingly, he still held a main commanding role in Operation Oregon Dreams despite all the other commanders outranking him. * He is a multi-hybrid. * His Webley revolver has his engravings on it. They consist of a German empire flag, his name, the phrase “God Bless the 29th“ in German, and the Nerf logo. * Both of his weapons have more damage than the original weapons. * His favourite band is Herms Niel, and his favourite song is BOM BOM BOM ''ERIKA!'' * He actually knows how to fly and is highly skilled with Aircraft. In real life he wants to pursuit a career in aircraft as well. He normally flies a MI-24 for a helicopter, and F-35B (VTOL) as his normal armament. In Transport missions, he uses a Black Hawk. * He works for the country balls and takes the form of Germanyball when he does. * When he transforms to Reichtangle, this song can usually be heard in the background: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4Dirrbfljho * He somehow enjoys Ghost Tape 10. Gallery https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/418342252877656285/ Recently leaked image of Müller Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Soldiers Category:Characters